


So Much Better Than My Ex

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: A dignitary from a non-Federation planet arrives on the USS Enterprise, and Tasha Yar is assigned to escort the Queen of Naboo around the ship and manage her security. Tasha isn’t quite sure how well Picard thought this out—she is gay and a little hot-headed, while Queen Amidala is beyond beautiful, beyond perfect, way beyond Tasha’s league. Tasha befriends the Queen’s assistant, a woman named Padme, and you can imagine how things proceed.





	1. Day One: 0900 hours

“The Queen will beam up in a few minutes,” Picard’s voice crackled through the comm badge. “We’re concluding our discussion now.”

“Acknowledged,” Tasha Yar said, tapping her own badge. She stood at attention in the transporter room, arms folded neatly behind her back. This darn dress uniform itched. She twitched her neck.

“Nervous, Lieutenant?” O’Brien, that transporter chief, was fiddling with some buttons on the pads in front of him.

“No, why would I be?” Tasha scratched her neck absentmindedly. 

“We all know how well you do on assignments without any action,” O’Brien smirked.

“And how is that?” Tasha snapped. O’Brien held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“Nothing! Forget I said anything,” he smiled. “We’ll have her to the Federation Council in no time, and then you can go back to away missions.”

“Who do you think you are, the captain?” Tasha groaned.

“Picard to Enterprise. Four to beam up,” the comm said.

“Aye sir,” O’Brien said, initiating the transport. Tasha clicked her heels and resumed her posture. The transporter pad glowed, and with a faint humming noise, the away team returned. Standing before her was Captain Picard, Queen Amidala of Naboo, some sort of maid for the queen, and a smug looking Riker with the same look on his face that he always got when he had attempted flirting with an alien. Tasha sighed inwardly, but kept her face bright.

“Welcome to the Starship Enterprise, your Majesty,” Tasha said, giving a small bow. The Queen nodded her head gracefully. Tasha was captivated. Her face! It was completely covered in makeup, and didn’t even look human. And her hair! How long had that taken to arrange? Tasha wondered how long it would be when undone. For a brief moment, she imagined undoing the hair herself on a leisurely picnic in the holodeck. She shook her head a little bit. Nope. Foreign dignitaries were always off limits, that was Starfleet Regulation. So much for that every time Riker got down to a planet—oops, the Captain had been speaking and she’d zoned out.

“Lieutenant Yar will accompany you to your quarters,” Picard finished. Tasha nodded.

“I trust my Queen and I will be in the same room?” The handmaiden spoke up. “I must be with her to ensure her protection.”

“Oh, you’ll be quite safe aboard the Enterprise,” Picard said. “The Lieutenant here is Chief of Security, and she will personally oversee your arrangements for the few days you’ll be with us.

“Thank you Captain,” the handmaiden said. She demurely stepped back behind the Queen. Internally, Tasha was going to die. Were all the women from Naboo this amazingly attractive? She sure hoped Naboo’s application to join the Federation would be accepted very quickly, because Naboo would be an amazing planet to take a shore leave on…Oops. What was wrong with her? She was so distracted.

“This way, your Majesty,” Tasha said, gesturing towards the exit of the transporter room. The three of them walked into the hallway, door closing behind them with a whoosh.

“I think she likes me,” Riker beamed. Picard sighed.

“Commander, there is a time and a place. Queen Amidala is definitely not interested in your *scoff* flirtations.”

“I know, I know,” Riker smiled, hands up in a placating gesture.

“Make sure you remember it,” Picard said firmly. “I’m fully aware of the effect she might have on the crew. She certainly…” he gulped awkwardly. “Had an effect on me.”

“Captain!” Riker laughed. 

“I’ll be in my ready room,” Picard said, stalking away.

“She sure is beautiful,” O’Brien sighed.

“Off limits,” Riker said in a good natured way before following Picard out.

“Tell me about your ship,” Queen Amidala said. 

“Oh! Um, what about it?” Tasha asked. The Queen was silent. “Um, the Enterprise is an exploratory vessel, on a mission to seek out new civilizations across the quadrant. We—“

“What are your capabilities?” The Queen interrupted. Tasha made a confused noise. Behind the Queen, the handmaiden perked up a little.

“We have ships capable of traveling through hyperspace. Is your technology any better?” She stepped back again before Tasha could ask her what her name was.

“Yes, we have a system that we call warp technology. We use faster-than-light travel through what we call subspace, but I imagine it’s the same thing.” 

“What are your weapons?” The Queen asked, in a voice that was too calm. Tasha wished someone had given her training on how much she was allowed to tell planetary rulers if they asked questions that compromised security.

“We have various types of weapons, but I don’t know how well they correspond to what you’re familiar with,” Tasha said. Yikes. “I’m sure someone on the Federation council will be able to explain things better than I can.”

“Your explanations and tour are lovely,” the handmaiden said. Tasha smiled.

“Here we are,” she said. “A luxury suite. Your quarters, Your Highness. Only you two will be able to open these doors, but my team will have access codes if there is a security threat to you.”

The Queen entered the room silently. The door closed behind her.

“My Queen retires,” the handmaiden said. “I wish to discuss security with you further.”

“Of course, but I don’t understand why. Do you—“

“My Queen has many enemies, with many powerful ships and spies.”

“Of course,” Tasha said. “What as your name again?”

“Padme,” the handmaiden said.

“Padme. Nice to meet you,” Tasha said. “You can call me Tasha. That’s my first name. Do you want to see more of the ship while we talk?”

“Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you,” Padme smiled. Tasha felt warm inside.


	2. Day One: 1100 hours

“This room,” Padme gasped.

“Welcome to Ten Forward,” Tasha smiled. “This is where the crew and passengers come to relax, maybe grab something to eat or drink.”

“Everything here is so different from the ships of my planet,” Padme said. She moved to the window, transfixed. “I’ve never come close to feeling like this before, this…close to space.”

“Who do we have here?” Guinan asked, coming up to the pair.

“Padme, this is Guinan. She’s—“ Tasha started

“Guinan!” Padme grinned, turning away from the window and embracing Guinan.

“Good to see you too—“ Guinan smiled, but Padme cut her off.

“I’m here on business, escorting my Queen,” Padme said, very seriously.

“Of course,” Guinan nodded slowly, shooting the girl a wink.

“You know each other?” Tasha asked.

“I met Guinan on a different planet that my Queen once visited years ago,” Padme said.

“Are you still as much of a bother as you were then?” Guinan smiled.

“Oh,” Padme smiled.

“I’m teasing,” Guinan smiled, hugging Padme’s shoulders. She turned to Tasha. “This girl had an entire planetary council up in arms about how they were disrespecting her home world! She’s got a lot of fire in her. Someone you’d love to have on your side in a fight.”

Tasha blushed. Guinan knew Tasha’s preferences in women way too well, and was always trying to set the Lieutenant up with someone. 

“I’m the security escort for the Queen and Padme,” Tasha said, assuming a formal position with her arms behind her back. Come on Guinan, I couldn’t be with this girl, she tried to say. Guinan just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Can I get you anything to drink while you get to know each other?” Guinan asked.

“Just water for me,” Padme smiled. God, she was gorgeous.

“The same,” Tasha said. Guinan smiled and seated them at a table.

“I’m sure you’ve got a lot to talk about,” She smiled. “I’ll be right back with those.” Guinan walked away and Tasha relaxed a little bit.

“I have some questions for you,” Padme said.

“I’ll do my best to answer them,” Tasha said.


End file.
